


daisies

by benkrupy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, mentions other characters but is a one shot about yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benkrupy/pseuds/benkrupy
Summary: yosuke looks down at the daisies, and sees himself. alone. unwanted. unloved.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 44





	daisies

Yosuke sat on the bench, studying the ground beneath him. Daisies lined the pathway, growing together in groups, almost as if they were friends. It was sweet, but made his stomach churn miserably. Even the flowers seemed content in their friend groups. He knew they were weeds, they couldn't really feel anything, but they just looked so happy. So loved. So wanted. It was what the flowers represented that made him want to cry. 

Sure he was friends with Chie and Yukiko, and from the outside the three of them probably looked just like the daisies too. But at the end of the day, he knew the pair was closer than he'd ever get to either of them individually. Plus he was pretty sure they were dating anyways. Which was cool, he didn't mind, but it resulted in him constantly feeling like the third wheel, completely unwanted, which wasn't exactly desired. The point was, no matter how often he hung around the two, talked to them at school, or got them free steak at Junes, he would always feel desperately and irreversibly alone. The feeling gnawed away at him like a black hole, slowly creating a void inside of him, leaking out and consuming his insides. 

But then there was the issue of Yu. When he joined the class, things seemed a little brighter. Sure, he barely knew the guy at first, but he had just seemed so genuinely nice. And when Chie had told him he was from the city, he felt his heart leap with happiness. Common experiences were good, right? They led to friendship all the time, at least, that's what he'd seen on TV. But either way, it gave him hope, and he began to speak to the new boy. At first, he had been rather silent, only replying with brief sentences to the lengthy paragraphs Yosuke spouted constantly. 

But as time went on, his responses grew, and so did his confidence. The two hung out together constantly, and from an outsider's perspective they would have seemed like the closest of friends. And they should have been. But doubt still crept into Yosuke's every thought, stopping that feeling of loneliness from ever being extinguished. Every time he made Yu laugh, he questioned whether his jokes were actually funny. God, whenever they simply hung out he questioned whether Yu was just pitying him, or maybe he just didn't have the guts to make any new friends. Sure, he seemed friendly enough on the outside, and whenever he complimented Yosuke he felt his stomach flutter. But he could never shake the feeling that this was all one big practical joke. After all, who would like him? He was pathetic, a loser, only tagging around other people to seem more liked, because no one would genuinely want to hang out with him. 

So here was when his dilemma with Yu came to play. He didn't know what to do about this whole situation, whether to never see him again, or to humour his happiness and stick around. Yu was so kind, so sweet, and made him feel genuinely happy and loved for one of the first times in his life. So wouldn't it be natural to hang around him? 

Yosuke focused on the daisies once again. Maybe they were just like him after all. Maybe all friendships were similar, sweet from the outside but riddled with anxiety deep down. After all, you can never really tell what's happening in someone's head. And maybe, just maybe, Yu had his doubts too. Maybe to him, Yosuke seemed like the scariest guy in the world. Their relationship was not perfect by any means, but for now, wasn't it enough? They might have their doubts now, but in a year, who knows what could happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little vent thing i wrote one night a few months ago, so pls don't chew me out if it's inaccurate at all lol! either way i hope u enjoy reading :,)


End file.
